Agent G
by angelgod
Summary: I, Hermione Granger am not who everyone thinks I am, some people just think of me as Harry Potter's best friend or a muggleborn but if only you knew that I'm so much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Hermione Granger

I, Hermione Granger am not who everyone thinks I am, some people just think of me as Harry Potter's best friend or a muggleborn (or as the slytherends likes to call me mud blood) but what if I been hiding my true identity all this year's, to keep the ones I loves and myself safe from harm's way. My secret life that I kept from the wizard world will now know my biggest secret.

It all started at 10:00 o'clock at night my family and I were having a great time laughing and joking around. It was great to be home from months of school. All that change when I decided to go up stares because I had forgotten my little brother's birthday present. When I had gotten to my bedroom door I heard I little sound, I found out it was my cell phone from work, I had a message I knew it was important. But first I decided to ignore it; my priority was to find the present. When I finally found the present I decided to check the message.

I was two steps from getting my phone from the bedside table when my family's laugher abruptly went silent. That's when I knew something dreadful was about to happen. I made sure that what I felt in side didn't put my body into panic. Finally opening the message it read H we have trouble we need u and your family out of the house you're not safe and nether are them – S.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks very much for your REVIEWS. You guys don't know how much it means to me. I just want to say that I'm not very good and writing but I'm giving it my best so don't be too hard on me. Oh! And if you guys could give me some pointers it would be great :D. If you guys haven't notice this story and ****The Secret**** are my first stories I ever written so again go easy on me (I would appreciate it very much.) I don't own anything just a few oc I put in this story.**

In a matter of seconds I ran down stairs. What I saw was something I wish I didn't need to see. My family…. there were all huddle against the wall terrified plain in their eyes, my little brother was crying into my mother's chess imagining the worse I bet. All of the sudden his head came up as if sensing me, and his eyes found mine in a split second they widen in horror and I knew the worst was yet to come.

The first thing I was a wear of was the screaming argument of five muscling guys on the left side of the room. The first guy that spoke had an Australian accent "did you really need to put her unconscious" then the guy I presume that had hit me responded in an aggravated voice "I panicked the minute I saw her" he pause hesitating he continual "you know very well what she's capable of." Then the third guy responded "yes we all know what she is capable of but there was no need of that, after all we need her alive for the next couple of hours. The fourth guy snorted "of course we do." "Shut it Viz no need to be annoying we have a job to finish" the fifth guy retorted. Then everything went silent. When I finally decided to open my eyes and get a good view of my surrounding, I notice I was still in my house. I looked to my right and found my family chain to the wall and I knew I was too. When I thought nothing else could go wrong I realized looking at my family again that my little brother was missing.

The first thing that went through my head was not to panic. Seconds later I caught my mother's eyes and asked the unspoken question "where is he, where's Max" she responded with "remember that necklace you made him, the one you put a bit of magic in it to protect him." "Yes of course I do." "You had said only to use it in a dire situation, I trust you my daughter. I know Max will be safe where ever he is now."

FLASHBACK~

"Hermione what are you doing here I thought you already left" asked Alex. "I know just finishing a little present for Max and my parents can't be too careful with the people that roam around here." Chuckles "tell me about it, the longer we are at it the more complicated it gets." "We choose this life for one reason or another Alex." Hesitating, "Yes the rest of us did choose but what was your reason to join Hermione." He was met with silence. But Alex never forgot that conversation and neither did he forget the three different beautiful birds' necklaces that his companion was working on as he left her alone to her work.

One day later.

Guy! I'm home! Walking through the door and into the kitchen I found my family eating breakfast. After a few greeting I told them of the little presents I had made especially for each one of them. Taking all three necklaces birds into my hand and giving them out to their respected owners. I explained what exactly they we capable of doing when one of them were in trouble; also giving them a lecture that no matter what, always keep it with them.

END OF FLASHBACK~

The way she said it "I know Max will be safe where ever he is now" kept repeating in my head, as if meaning she won't get out of here alive (but by reading between the lines it meant your father and I broke our promise to keep the necklace with us). In that moment I dreaded the thought of what was to come next; and as if the gods hated me.

"Well what do we have here" I knew that voice that was the arrogant one. Viz was it, yes I was sure of it. "Guys, she's awake." Seconds later they were all in front of me (looking down on me). In one swift movement the guy with the Australian accent (my guess is the leader) picked me from the floor and shoved me be against the wall. The good think of it was that I barely felt it. Bad news I was in big trouble and I knew I would never forget this day or them.

I did what I always do in front of my enemies. Look them right in the eyes and show them im not afraid. As if reading my mind "Granger I know you're not afraid of us, but you're terrified of losing your love ones isn't that right Josh" "that's right Blaze", Josh (the fifth guy) responded in an uncaring voice. Before I knew it "Blaze" dropped me but not before he (out of no ware) took a knife and brought it right under my right cheek, making a good and clean cut.

All of a sudden too my right I heard agonizing screams fill with pure excruciating pain in them drift through the house until finally it cut right through me. When "Blaze" finally let me loose from his death grip I found out whose screams they belong to. They were none other than…

My PARENTS!

**Well here was chapter 2 hope you guys like it. Please if is not a bother would you guys go down the page were you'll see a little button that says review well why don't you? I would greatly appreciate it. Well I hope I can get chapter three up soon. Don't forget, R&R. **

**~angelgod **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you think chapter 3 is a bit confusing. Other than that hope you like it. **** Also I don't own anything except certain oc characters in this story.**

I felt a soft material on the tip of my fingers. The minute I felt it I bolted up right (almost knocking someone to my left) while burning pain shot through my whole body. "Wow Shadow calm down, you okay" it took me I while to figure out who had spoken and soon I realized it was Chase (also known as Zane during work, his one of the agents and also a friend that works for me) he was standing a few feet away of the bed in front. I waited a few moments until I heard a good and loud "whack" followed by a satisfying "ow" "really Zane haven you looked at her, do you think she's okay." "Gods, no need to hurt me Huntress I was just being a concern friend." I manage a dry chuckle that got everyone's attention. I put my neutral face on.

No one spoke.

I looked to my left and saw Alex (also known as Hunter) with a sorrowful look on his face. That's when it hit me full force my parents. The…they were dead. No… they were murdered by those men. The atmosphere was deadly eerie. Finally I heard someone clear there throat everyone in union turn. It was none other than Grace (but no one calls her that instead they call her Scar she one of my oldest friends and also an agent). She looked kind of put out as if she had more bad news to add but doesn't want to intervene with the events that just happened. The second her eyes landed on me she flinches it was ether I looked as dreadful as I felt or she had really terrible news. I gave her one of my looks that clearly said "Spill it out" she took a deep breath and said "you need to look at this." she walked towards the TV and I had a good idea of what she wanted to show me. When she turns it on the first thing that pops up was the reporter saying "yes the residents behind me was burning down yesterday around midnight. It seems that this accident is very important and mysterious that the FBI is taking full responsibility on this case. It's been said that two adults with their two children lived in this house, their identities have for some reason been classified to any outsider." Behind the reporter four medics had two victims that happen to be two adults by the looks of it. As if on quo the reporter went to do her job and continues to persist the medics on who where the victims, not long before some guys in black suits came to remove her from the scene but not before the camera caught the left hand of one of the victims and it was definitely a female for the reason that she had a distinguish ring that I always saw on my mother. The reporter ended her program with "well there you have it, it seems these guys are very secret… I turned it off. Someone was coming (true to my words), seconds later Max came through the door a bit scared.

**(Huntress point of view is your confuse****) **

As soon as the reporter said "these guys are very secret…" the TV turned off. I was about to asked who turned it off when seconds later Max came in and I saw from the corner of my eye that it was Shadow who had turned the TV off "how did she do that, how did she know he was going to come in" I mumble to myself. We all knew that Shadow was different and no not because she was a witch (and yes we all know she is, she told us herself but that's a story for another time) she does things that I'm sure that not even a magical person can do, for example out of nowhere she comes out of the shadows without making a sound and it's kind of creepy (but of course I would never say that out loud for the sake of my own reputation) she also has single handedly defeated an organization without being spotted not even once and since then people started calling her Shadow and after a while it kind of stuck. But of course not many now that "Shadow" is "Hermione Granger" especially the magical world. I'm broken off of my thoughts by Max's scared but timid voice "sis?" I looked at Shadow and see her getting up, in the corner of my eye I see my twin (Hunter) wanting to stop her but a look from Scar silent's his protest. I turn my attention back to Shadow and Max as I hear her say

"Max you okay"

"Yes just a bit scared"

"….."

"Sis where's mom and dad" I turned around not wanting to be present, and as if hearing my prayers "Guys why don't you go to the living room, I want to talk with Max." said Shadow without looking away from her brother and without needing to be told twice everyone left the room.

After the guys left I was still scared, terrified that I couldn't even look up and see my sister's penetrating gaze and jet comforting; having her so close lifted my spirit a bit. Finally getting my "Gryffindor" courage (as my sister calls it) I looked up at her and jet the tears came falling down and I didn't have the strength to stop them. For the sole reason that I knew (after all I am my sister little brother) my parents hadn't survived the attack. In a swift movement I realized I was in the reassuring arms of my sister and right now that's all I needed. We didn't know if it was minutes or hours. When I looked up at her I saw that my sister's cold and uninterested look she always wears as Shadow dissolve into an agonizing, pain expression.

In a blink of an eye it was gone as if it wasn't there.

She suddenly grabs the back of my head and brings it down so I couldn't see her hollow expression and I was glad. I wouldn't be able to bear it (correction no eight year old would be able to bear it).

**Here is chapter 3 hope you like it. **


End file.
